Stepping out of the future, and into the past
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: A war-hardened Harry has succeeded in defeating the reconvened elite force of Death Eaters led by Delphini Riddle, but there's nothing left to live for. So, Harry travels back in time, even though it means returning Voldemort to life. Now Harry with his 42-year old memories returns to Hogwarts under the pretence of being a seer. But can he get it right this time around?
1. Chapter 1

**31st October 2022, The Old London Cemetery**

Tyranus Vengari was nothing like the story-book vampires: pale with overgrown canines and a dislike of garlic. He was like a regular guy, almost. His skin was a little on the waxy side, and he wore shades in the daylight, which didn't bother him at all. His sense of humour was dark though, no room for sentimentality, and he was the only person Harry knew who never got offended over anything. He'd seen it all, heard it all, done it all. He made no pretence that he'd never killed, apparently the wars were a banquet for his kin, all-you-can-eat. But it wasn't like he actually killed them, just made sure the blood didn't go to waste.

The only announcement of his arrival was a slight drop in the air temperature and the descent of absolute silence. Without turning Harry knew he was there, pale in the shadows of the cemetery. His voice came, high-pitched and cold, "Has everything been prepared?".

"The hard part is taken care of" Replied Harry who stood before an enormous Chronos sigil that had been scorched into the ground.

"You know young protégé, this is very Dark Magic. Time-related magic is unstable. There's no guarantee this ritual of yours, Hades will work and even if you do succeed in this suicidal mission of yours. You'll effectively be travelling back in time to alter your own timeline. We have no idea how this will affect the future. The repercussions-" The vampire gently remonstrance.

Harry carded a hand through his hair and gave his old friend a side way glance "I'm well aware of the repercussions".

"Do you really?" Scoffed Tyranus as he leaned against a tombstone. Moss and ivy had grown all over the back of the great slab of grey granite, engraving almost worn away by centuries of rain, once sharp edged letters now rounded and so shallow as to be barely readable, standing as a testimony to the life of someone long forgotten, in the shadow of a great Yew tree.

"I know Dark magic comes with a price. It's a burden. It demands sacrifice. But, no price is too high for what I wish to achieve here" Replied Harry.

Tyranus raised an eyebrow "Even if it means Voldemort would still be alive?" He questioned.

Harry nodded solemnly "Yes, even if it means I have to re-do it all over again".

Tyranus let out a small sigh "I know and I also know that many would jump at the chance to change their past", he commented. "Especially one that has as much…horror in it as yours does. But your past will remain the same, no matter what you do. It wouldn't change everything you've already seen or everything you've already lived through".

"I know, I'm old enough to know now that a longer life isn't always a better one". Harry replied with his eyes downcast and ran a hand over his weary face "In the end you just get tired…tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everyone die around you".

Tyranus nodded, in acceptance "Very well, Hades I have said my peace. I just hope that your sacrifice is not in vain".

"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live" Harry said as he pointed his wand directly at his heart.

"I guess we should hope for the best, prepare for the worst and expect nothing" Replied Tyranus.

The wand burned hot as a point of bright green appeared at the tip. Just waiting on the incantation being spoken from his lips "Goodbye, Tyranus, till we meet again, someday, somewhere wherever and whenever it may be".

"Indeed, we will Hades. Until then, I bid you farewell and good luck on your new journey that you're about to embark on be it in this life or the next".

Harry drew in a deep breath and whispered the unforgivable curse, and there was a bright flash of green as the curse enveloped The-Boy-Who-Lived. The pentagram scorched the grass as he waited for the inevitable pain.

Everything melted and turned black before his very eyes as a thousand sharp needles pieced him everywhere with indescribably hot waves of excruciating pain. It wasn't long before Harry slipped away into oblivion. All he could see now was the darkness that encased him, he could feel his heart slow, and he could hear his breath become still. There was nothing to do now, but throw himself into death's icy hands. As the darkness that had shrouded him began to recede his sight returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**1st August 1991,** **Little Whinging, Surrey** **(Midnight)**

Eleven year old, Harry was having a nightmare.

There was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. It was then Harry noticed a ghost standing from afar watching him. He squinted his eyes at the ghostly figure. His eyes widened when the man stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight that shone down on him, revealing a man that could quite easily be mistaken for his father. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

"Dad?" He questioned in a small voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Ah, not the first time that I've made that mistake" Harry reminisced with a sad smile. He turned to the small boy and added calmly "I'm not dad…I'm you".

Harry frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "I don't understand, how can you be me?" He questioned.

"I know this all must be confusing to you, Harry. Long story short I time-travelled thirty-one years in the future from an alternative reality" Forty-two year old Harry explained.

"But, why?" Harry asked with child-like curiosity.

"I made a lot of mistakes in my foolish youth" He admitted with a heavy sigh "It's easy to make mistakes, Harry. But, It's living with the consequences of them that's the hardest. Some of those mistakes I've lived to regret. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made, Harry".

"Okay, but I still don't understand. How can you help me?" The boy asked timidly.

"My past is both a gift and a curse...I'm going to give you the gift of experience...and the curse of remembering those experiences. In the hopes that you will change our future for the better. My past will remain the same, no matter what I do. It wouldn't change everything I've already seen or everything I've already lived through. But, I'm sure that you can use my experiences and knowledge to your advantage for future reference in order to guide you and prevent certain events from taking place".

Harry nodded "I understand. But how?".

The ghost furrowed eyebrows with a thoughtful look "Good, question. I'm not entirely sure, but I have a feeling that if I go through you that my mind and astral body will fuse with your physical body and soul, and if it does then you will understand everything better. So what do you say?".

The boy nodded meekly as forty year-old, Harry placed a ghostly hand on his younger self. A white mist from unknown origins started to swirl around them, and slowly ghostly Harry, was absorbed into his younger body.


	3. Chapter 3

**August** **1** **st** **,** **Privet Drive,** **Little Whinging, Surrey (6am)**

In the early hours of the morning, Harry let out a pained groan into the pillow. His head felt like it was about to explode. He was in pain, confused and suffered from disorientation as old memories, emotions and new sensations, coursed through him.

Harry clutched his head as it gives a painful twinge.

' _Congratulations, It would seem your suicide mission was a success,_ _Hades_ _'_ Said a disgruntled voice.

Harry's eyes widened in shock _'Tyranus?'_ He questioned.

' _Who else would I be? Voldemort?'_ Tyranus said with a hint of amusement.

' _How?'_ Asked Harry intrigued.

' _You and I are bound together by blood. Need I remind you that a blood bond is incredibly difficult to break. When you transferred your soul into your eleven-year old body. A mental link and emotional connection re-formed between meaning-'_.

' _That you were able to gain access to my memories'_ Harry finished.

' _That sounds about right. Oh, and before I leave a word of caution; be careful around_ _Trocar and_ _Snape_ _'_.

' _I understand Trocar but why Snape?_ _'_.

Tyranus laughed _'You mean to tell me after all this time, you didn't know?'._

Harry raised his head from the pillow and scowled darkly _'Didn't know what, Tyranus?'_

' _The rumours about Snape are somewhat true. He has vampire ancestry. Trocar took him on as his protégé who do you think taught Snape how to Occlude? Dumbledore?'_ He shook his head and clicked his tongue in disapproval.

 _Harry rolled his eyes in response_ _'_ _S_ _o, Snape's_ _part-vampire_ _? What's the big deal?'_ He drawled idly.

' _Don't be obtuse,_ _Hades_ _. I do not need to tell you the consequences should the wizarding world discover what you are. Do you really want another great hunt on your hands like the one in 1544. In which hundreds of humans and vampires were slaughter that brought both our communities to the brink of collapse? Not to mention that it would be an unspoken declaration of the vampires' stance in the upcoming war._ _Should_ _the Death Dealers get a hold of me. The council will have me publicly executed'_ He stressed.

' _I highly doubt that they would execute a prominent figure such as yourself. Need I remind you Tyranus that you're the regent and next in line to become the leader of the Vengari_

 _coven._ _One of the_ _most feared coven that has long been associated for_ _our_ _abilities to control the very essence of life and death. Not to mention_ _our_ _notorious reputation for being the harbingers of death. Besides, in the unlikely event that I'm discovered I shall declare myself to the_ _vampire_ _council as Clanless'_.

' _You make it sound so easy,_ _Hades_ _'_ He sighed heavily _'But, tell me this my young protégé has anything in your life ever been so simple?'_.

Harry didn't respond.

' _I thought so, we shall continue this conversation later'_.

Harry's stomach churned as Tyranus left his mind. Feeling like he was going to throw up, he exited his bedroom in a mad dash to the bathroom. He made it just in time for his stomach to lurch. He was kneeling on the floor with his hands clutching the edges of the toilet seat.

Harry was shaking all over as he leaned his sweaty forehead against the porcelain bowl for a brief moment and pulled the chain flushing the toilet.

When he eventually reached the sink. He rinsed his mouth out and splashed cold water over his face. He used a hand towel to dab his face dry and finally caught a glimpse of his appearance in the mirror.

His dishevelled, jet-black mop of hair that kept falling into those striking emerald green eyes were haunted and reflected hard-earned survival. When aggravated or about to be attacked Harry can turn his eyes and sclera pure black for a few seconds or less and his front upper-teeth sharpen and extend to form fangs. The dark circles underneath are so pronounced it gives the impression that he hasn't had a decent nights sleep in a very long time. His face was generally cold and void of emotion. He has a pallid complexion, very pale some might say. He looked ill and that was an understatement. His body has been through hell and back. It has all the tell-tale markings of having been through war. There is barely any skin that had been left unmarked and unblemished. His chest, back, arms and legs are littered with old cursed battle scars. On the side of his neck is a nasty scar where Lord Vengari had given Harry a taste of his power which had graced him with many vampiric qualities. Underneath was a magically induced brand that wrote 'Morte Ascendō' which is a symbol of loyalty to the Vengari coven. Fortunately, it could easily be concealed under his uniform or a complex glamour. He wore a black pair of stylish rectangular UV protected glasses, a black avant garde cardigan, an olive green v neck t-shirt, a pair of skinny black jeans, black leather fingerless gloves, a pair of dragon-hide boots and a Mokeskin pouch necklace that hung around his neck.

Harry got undressed and unceremoniously threw his pyjamas onto the floor as he turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

After his shower Harry withdrew his wand from his Mokeskin pouch and shrank his adult clothes that hung off his child-like frame. Afterwards he opened the first aid box on the cabinet to bandage his deep and telling self-inflicted wound that was still lightly bleeding. He hadn't meant to cut so deep but time was of the essence. It had come through with him when he merged with his younger self as a cursed scar.

Once he had finished and cleaned up the bathroom. Harry headed back into his bedroom and found a scrap piece of paper and a pen in order to send a letter to Snape.

' _Dear Mr. Snape,_

 _Sorry, for disturbing you at this early hour._

 _I wasn't sure who else I could turn too._

 _I have so many questions to ask you, sir._

 _Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I found a letter in my parents vault addressed to both of us from my mother._

 _I was hoping that we could talk in private._

 _Should you wish to visit during the remainder of the summer._

 _My address is on my acceptance letter._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Son of a flower'._

After signing his name at the bottom of the page, Harry unlocked Hedwig's cage and tied his letter to his snowy white owl's outstretched leg with an old piece of twine. He then opened the mokeskin pouch that Hagrid had got him as a gift and pulled out a replica of his acceptance letter to Hogwarts that read;

 _Mr H. Potter_

 _The cupboard under the stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging, Surrey_

"This takes top priority. It's of the utmost importance that this letter does not get intercepted by anyone other than a man who goes by the name of Severus Snape. Do you understand girl?" He asked.

Hedwig hooted in response as Harry placed the acceptance letter in her beak and watched as she flew off into the distance.

 **Meanwhile, at Prince Manor, Cóis Dara, Banbridge**

Severus Snape, Resident Potions Master at Hogwarts was having his morning coffee whilst reading the daily prophet when without warning a snowy white owl had found its why inside with an envelope addressed to him.

Snape didn't recognize the owl or writing on the envelope as he ran his wand over the letter, scanning it for any curses or other nasty spells.

Severus scowled darkly and rose from the armchair. His whitened knuckles were the only outward sign of emotion as he clutched both letters tightly in his hand. Striding towards the fireplace he took a handful of green powder from a small black cauldron that hung above his fireplace and threw it into the flames "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office" He said through clenched teeth, before stepping through.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with Minerva, who were having tea and discussing the upcoming school term.

Dumbledore smiled lightly and peered over his half moon spectacles "Severus, what an unexpected surprise, would you care for a spot of tea, my boy?".

"No, I would not, I'm afraid this is not a social visit, Headmaster. I must speak with you, urgently regarding Potter".

Minerva's lips thinned as she rose from her seat "I shall take this as my cue to leave, Albus".

Once, Minerva had left Severus spoke "I receive a letter not too long ago, from Potter. I believe these will be of interest to you, Headmaster". He drawled coolly handing Dumbledore the both the envelope and letter.

As Dumbledore read the letter and looked at the address on the envelope a grave expression appeared on his face. He rose from his chair and clasped his hands behind his back and paced "I have a task for you, Severus".

 **Later**

Snape stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, livid with rage. His dark robes billowed behind him as he walked down to the dungeons. He came to an unusual looking portrait of a woman sitting on a swing in a graveyard 'sanguis' He snapped briskly and entered through the portrait.

"The old man has finally lost his marbles, Barrett! I'm telling you, What the hell was Albus thinking?" Ranted Severus.

"What's he done now?" Questioned Barrett who offered Severus a glass of fire whiskey.

Severus took a long swig and answered with a sigh "Potter sent me a letter. It would appear that the brat has found a letter in his vault addressed to both of us from Lily" He stressed.

Barrett raised a single eyebrow "Go on".

Severus seethed "I suspect that the boy is being abused by his muggle relatives".

"Abused?" Questioned Barrett in surprise.

Severus gave a curt nod "Neglected at the very least. His Hogwarts Letter was address to a cupboard! That foul woman made Lily's son, her own nephew sleep in a blasted cupboard under the stairs!" In a fit of rage Snape threw the empty glass against the wall which shattered on impact.

Barrett sighed and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder "Calm, Severus. Now what do you intend to do about it?" He asked.

"The headmaster wants me to keep a close eye on the boy at Hogwarts. He's worried that Potter will make the same mistakes as I did as a boy" Snape scoffed at the absurdity of it.

"Is that all?" drawled Barrett as he raised an eyebrow.

"Albus also wants me to go have a talk with him. If deemed necessary I'm to remove Potter from his relatives and take him to Spinner's End for the remainder of the summer".

"Would that be such a bad thing? You've always had a way with abused children. Have you even considered that despite his resemblance to James that Potter might possibility take after his mother? Or have you already decided to punish the child for the sins of his father?" Questioned Barrett calmly as he sloshed the red liquid around in his goblet before taking a sip.


End file.
